Hood Safari
Hood SafariGrand Theft Auto V: Conflicting Points of View, IGN is a mission given in Grand Theft Auto V to either Franklin or Trevor Phillips. Description As said above, the mission can be introduced in either Franklin or Trevor Phillips' perspective. The mission begins at Franklin's house, where Lamar desperately hectors the latter into providing his help in a drug deal. Franklin however doesn't want to be apart of the petty gang banging in anyway possible. Trevor suddenly appears out of the blue. Being highly tense, he rambles about his messed up childhood whilst looking for much trouble to cause. At that moment, a drug deal sounded ravishing. The men load themselves into the back of Trevor's van, along with Lamar's dog Chop, and head to Grove Street, where they'll do the exchange with the Ballas. After reaching Grove shortly, everyone gets out of the van and follows Lamar up to one of the houses. The door opens suspiciously as all three men are presented with a white block wrapped in plastic. Once it's cut open, Lamar gets a taste and is extremely eager to hand over a large sum of cash. Trevor however is much more skeptical. He asks if they can take a sample from the other side of the brick, but the dealer refuses to do so and instead plays hardball. As Trevor grow frustrated, he snatches the block from out of the guy’s hands, and snaps it in half, proving his skepticism to be correct after all; It was just a gram of nose-candy hidden inside a fake brick. The throbbing score violently begins to increase as the shtick hits the fan. Chop can be spotted running around, barking, drawing fire and even biting the angry batch of Ballas. In the heat of the battle, the LSPD show up to bring the urban uprising to a halting conclusion. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley that he found in an effort to help the men escape. As they ran towards the open water, they see a group of girls in colourful bikinis dancing for a film crew in front of three jet skis. After stealing them, all three men head towards the open sea. After riding across the ocean and putting distance between them and the cops, all three men land on a nearby coast, with Trevor disappearing rather quickly. As Franklin and Lamar walked up a steep path from the beach to the cliff top above, they took out more cops that were approaching them. Once they've stolen a vacant patrol car both men escape. Trivia *The mission can be seen in the pre-release screenshot up above, but it's name was never revealed at the time. *At the corner of Convenant Ave and Grove Street, if notice you can see three person riding bike, it could be an easter egg refered to the mission Sweet & Kendl in GTA: SA. *The drug deal goes down at a house that is on exactly the same spot that CJ's house was on in Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Reference Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V